


always knew

by mgru



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 好預兆天使其實一直都知道





	1. Chapter 1

六千年來，問天使到底有沒有發現惡魔有多常出現在他的身邊，如果說沒注意到，那真是太難了，而要說有沒有注意到惡魔多遷就他，這……

可能要一直到……

他一直知道惡魔是全然的惡的代表，畢竟是墮天的事物，在天堂他們總是這麼教育天使們，有天他們會有一場大戰，而天使會擊敗惡魔，讓地獄毀滅。

這是地球的天秤完全屬於天堂的一刻。

 

總著來說天使或許有注意到惡魔總是會去找他，或者是總會找到他。

 

他只有在要施行神蹟的時候遇到。

 

其實他不在意差異，畢竟六千年來對方沒有錯過太多有趣的事，好吃的食物。

 

他們在寥寥無幾的劇場討論完工作後，實際上惡魔找他先去法國吃了份可麗餅，而他們分開啟程去完成協議好的工作時，惡魔沒有多說話，只是看著他手裡還拿著湯匙。

他真的覺得不同，應該是他的不得不還是要去一趟惡魔獨自前往的地方。

他第一次看到惡魔其實不是那麼遷就所有的事情。

而那不過是舉手就能完成，上次他們在西班牙的時候，惡魔因為他眼神就順手救了那人，而這次他看著惡魔連眼都沒抬就離開了，這對惡魔似乎也是理所當然。

天使沒有上前，他輕手輕腳走到天堂要他施行神蹟的人前面，天堂要求這個人不能現在死，所以他需要將他帶回來。

惡魔同意幫他一起完成的神蹟，惡魔也實行了，天使看著他阻止火山的爆發，所有逃往山上的人都得救了，雖然不多，但這個民族他的文化留了下來。

 

天使開始留意起惡魔為他做的所有選擇，包括順手將悶死在他外套裡的白鴿復活，或者是將他從黑牢中帶走。

天使當然能夠自己離開，只是他被斥責做了太多無謂的奇蹟。

天使一直思考自己要到什麼時候才離開那個黑牢，他都要被送上行刑台了，或許可以讓行刑台消失，但惡魔出現了，他當然願意跟他一起離開。

 

他在18世紀的時候加入那個小聚會他學會了跳舞，而他是天堂第一個能夠好好跟著音樂舞動的天使，那個時候他發現了。

那個表面人類都有妻子的男人在那個小小的聚會裡做著原先該跟妻子做的事，天使在其中一個男人要握著他親吻時，消失了。

他置身事外看著學習跳舞的地方實際上眾人掩人耳目做的事，實際上是心照不宣的地方。

天使不認為這也是惡魔的誘惑，這就跟惡魔說的一樣，「人類可是很有創造性的。」只是需要一點推波助瀾，人類會完成很多事。

而且天堂不該拒絕他們跟自己的愛的人做的不傷害別人的事。

不，他們傷害了自己的妻子。

天使，你們限制了他們必須有妻子才造成了這一切。

天使腦子裡像是浮現了惡魔跟他對話。

他坐在書店裡，沒有再去那裡，他也學會了跳舞。

 

惡魔再次出現他面前，開口跟他要了聖水。

他不懂這惡魔怎麼會想自殺。

他不會給他的。

惡魔沒有再開口，他集結了些人類，決定要前往教堂。

他知道惡魔能進教堂，只是聖水不是惡魔能夠承受的。

天使皺著臉想著如果惡魔召集的人類不夠機靈把聖水打在惡魔身上，那創世紀以來的那條蛇就會消失了。

天使不由地為自己的想像打了冷顫。

所以他給了惡魔想要的。

從沒看過惡魔如此不安。

惡魔小心收藏好聖水後，他們在書店後面喝著惡魔帶來的收藏，天使看著惡魔癱坐在房間另一邊的椅子上，天使看著那張臉那雙金色的蛇眼，他決定順著自己的心。

惡魔帶來的酒跟之前一樣驚豔、誘人，但這一次卻沒讓天使感到沈醉，天使親吻了醉得無法思考的惡魔。

惡魔醉得可以，不過那雙手反手握著天使的頭加深了天使純真的吻。惡魔的舌尖伸進天使嘴裡的時候他們都沒在意天使是否神聖的會讓惡魔消失。

在惡魔因為酒精鬆軟下來前，天使沒有讓自己離開惡魔的掌握，他從沒想過會這麼好。

就算他是守著伊甸園的天使，他看過亞當跟伊芙做的事，不代表他會知道是什麼感覺。

這跟他第一次吃到舒芙蕾一樣有著新穎的體會。

你們原來也會在惡魔無法思考的時候偷襲。

惡魔的手從天使的後腦滑下到脖子，他握著天使沒有鬆開，只是讓自己的腦子脫離泡著酒精的狀態。

滑下來的眼鏡讓天使直視惡魔清醒的蛇眼。

天使不曉得該說什麼不過他可以順從自己的心，就跟他總是去法國的同一間店吃那個已經過了兩百年味道還是一樣的布丁。

有一天直到那個配方消失前他都會回去。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

惡魔不是無動於衷。

只是他習慣性的應對就是順從自己的心，所以他的行動都是照著他的需求。

 

大概上是的。

 

惡魔希望看著天使吃到喜歡的東西，露出的微笑，無法抑制的揚起嘴角的樣子。

不得不說他就是喜歡。

天使根本不需要吃東西，但惡魔發現天使在觀察人間的時候對這件事情上癮。

他從不會特意告知，或者抑制任何能讓自身感到愉悅的事。這跟他推波助瀾人類順從自己的心淪落沒有什麼不同。

看地獄擁有巴哈跟莫札特。

 

但天使屬於天堂的，每次在他詢問天使是不是來一個豐盛的晚餐時，天使總會提醒他一次。但天使還是會接過他買給他的甜筒。

天使還是會吃下惡魔因為他在猶豫的選擇中多點的餐點。

惡魔滿足在看天使讚美食物在他嘴裡的感受。

 

這在惡魔走進天使為他撐開的翅膀裡時他就知道了。

 

在10世紀惡魔完成一次攻城後，天使帶兵帶著神蹟進城後，他們各自完成自己的任務坐下來喝酒，而天使醉倒的他身旁，那頭白燦的頭髮蹭在惡魔臉上帶來的柔軟，讓惡魔更是體會了什麼。

他不會說出口。

這個天生感情豐富的天使，就是遲鈍。

 

惡魔引誘著人類沈浸在自己的歡愉，那些小情小愛，他沒有少做，裝裝樣子將順從心的人帶進地獄或許帶些天堂總是想要的人。

惡魔不認為那有什麼問題，而他也不會總是在天使身邊。

畢竟他們是對立的兩邊。

他記得，天使總是著提醒他。

 

他可不是那些無法行走進教堂的惡魔，他是創世紀就存在的那條蛇，他們從創世紀就在一起，他們是永恆的，最不缺的就是時間。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好喜歡停不下來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真是無法不攻，要攻就是互攻。  
> 不喜歡的人就停在前面吧。

阿茲拉斐爾剛離開西班牙新開的甜點店。

他被加百列說過很多次，天使不用把時間浪費在這上面了，不過阿茲拉斐爾就是無法克制自己，他欣賞人類在吃的這件事上的精湛表現。

天使喜歡喝著茶搭配上各種甜點，他認為那是最美妙的結合，如果惡魔跟他一起去吃他就能一次吃到法式千層派跟水果芭菲，或是一份檸檬派跟一個歐貝拉，因為克勞利最後都會把東西推到他面前說不想吃了。

阿茲拉斐爾真想不通克勞利每次都不吃又點了東西。

但他不介意幫惡魔吃完。

 

 

醒酒後的惡魔，那雙眼直視天使。

天使吻得很快就像他知道惡魔一定會吐出他惱怒的話，但惡魔的嘴就像中國的麻糬，又像日本的涼菓子，他幾乎沒有辦法形容，但他無法停下來不啃咬。

沒有酒味的嘴似乎更讓阿茲拉斐爾陷入，惡魔沒有握著他的手，在天使的身上來回撫摸，那雙手就跟惡魔的本質一般，涼爽貼在天使的身上，阿茲拉斐爾甚至後知後覺發現惡魔的手已經貼在他身上

貼在天使白皙軟嫩的肌膚上，惡魔沒有做更進一步的什麼，但阿茲拉斐爾可以感受到自己全身燒了起來，這比他喝了重酒精的波本還要發熱。

惡魔鬆開嘴，在他啃咬下發紅的唇貼在阿茲拉斐爾嘴上，舌頭舔舐天使的嘴唇。

「你⋯⋯」

話還沒出口，天使自己貼近，再次吻上惡魔微微冷涼的嘴，他怎麼現在才知道能夠承受地獄烈火的惡魔是如此清涼可口。

天使的手開始摸進惡魔的衣服裡，鬆開馬甲後，那件薄薄的上衣讓天使推高，他幾乎愛上惡魔偏低的體溫，而且惡魔的嘴肯定有什麼讓他上癮的東西，阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己完全不想放開。

撫摸到了克勞利身上相對溫熱的地方，阿茲拉斐爾實際上只看過小天使們的性器，到了人間他不做偷窺這種事。

天使不確定自己該怎麼做，不過惡魔伸手握住天使敞開的褲頭，天使跟著惡魔撫摸自己的方式，搓揉著惡魔的身體。

「你想要繼續還是這樣就好？」

「你不是該誘惑我？」

「我怕你不能堅持到最後，那⋯⋯」

「我可是東門天使！火焰之劍的持有天使⋯⋯」

「好好好。」

惡魔將兩人身上最後一點衣服都卸下，天使被他推上床躺著，看著跨在身上的惡魔，天使不確定惡魔想做什麼，不過，那不妨礙他抓著克勞利繫在脖子上的領巾，再次把惡魔的嘴帶到自己面前，他雙手圈上惡魔的脖子再次啃咬惡魔的味道。

他們確實是沒有性別，但他們選擇用男性的形象行走在人間，而天使可以感覺到自己的性器越來越硬，惡魔一直用涼爽的身體刺激他。

惡魔的手撐在天使的頭旁邊，就差那麼些他全身都貼在天使身上，因為天使的手臂圈緊了他。惡魔拉開了距離，那雙手重新握著天使的性器，坐起身，惡魔用著緩慢的速度將天使的性器放進身體。

阿茲拉斐爾為了那微涼的體溫抽了口氣，裏頭柔軟舒服、收緊的內裡帶給他從未體驗過的刺激。

他完全在惡魔身體裡，那種他說不出的快感，阿茲拉斐爾開口想讚美上帝。

「你如果現在喊出他的名字，那就結束了。」

惡魔抽起身，讓性器滑出身體，還沒過一半，天使就急急拉住惡魔，又重新埋進裡。

阿茲拉婓爾聽見惡魔的喘息聲，惡魔的身體突然收緊，天使沒有什麼堅持，因為太舒服了就射進惡魔身體裡，隨著快意天使繼續摩擦著惡魔圈緊他的體內

「是誰說他是東門天使⋯⋯」

阿茲拉斐爾露出軟軟滿足的微笑，重新把舌頭伸進惡魔嘴裡，射精完並沒有軟下的性器繼續磨蹭著內壁，哪裡克勞利把他絞的最緊就抵著哪裡，掌心下惡魔的身體只是比原本在高了一點，全身泛著粉色，天使聽見惡魔的呻吟他會在那個時侯親吻惡魔的喉結。

天使覺得惡魔的呻吟最誘惑他了。

他停不下來。


	4. Chapter 4

克勞利完成最初的任務後，他的生活可以說是風生水起，畢竟他讓上帝的觀察箱起了巨大的變化，他不再需要潛伏在那無趣的空間。

 

 

酒醒後的惡魔原先想要好心地詢問天使是否該收手的。

畢竟天使如此在意他們是對立的兩邊。

只是天使把舌頭伸進他嘴裡，所以惡魔不再把提醒放在首位。

純真的天使六千年來，似乎除了食物外沒有任何學習到人類的習性。

天使的舌頭跟那雙柔軟的手讓克勞利決定前進到下一步，而明顯的天使根本不懂，他跟六千年前在伊甸園摸身為自己的那條蛇般沒有進展。

 

天使的躁進實際上對於身為惡魔的他沒有影響，但天使一直擠在他最敏感的地方確實讓他無法思考，他可以感覺到自己濕透了，才想要對六千年來真為處子的天使如此快洩出說點話，就馬上被天使反射性的動作弄得說不出話。

克勞利覺得天使學壞了。

不，天使就是順從他的本性，做他感覺到滿足的事，就跟他18世紀去法國吃可麗餅一樣，順從著自己的渴望。

天使的本能的律動，那雙黑色的翅膀在過度的快感間突然出現，那個時候阿茲拉斐爾正啃咬著惡魔的喉結。

一直在上位的位置惡魔的翅膀毫無障礙地撐開，他一點也不在意天使的臥房會變成什麼樣子。

就跟天使毫無技巧的攻勢讓他流瀉著過多的體液在天使的腹部，如果是人類都乏力了。

克勞利握著天使的手抵在頭上，另一手壓著天使的腹部滿是他流出來的體液，惡魔覺得真是受夠了開始瘋狂地騎在天使的性器上，將兩人帶上高潮。

克勞利在天使射完後就讓性器滑出身體，他可不在意天使根本沒有軟下的事實。

他想如果他們願意說不定也能幹到世界末日，但在那之前，惡魔想先教會天使。

天使灌進他身體，那些乳白色的液體在惡魔修長的大腿間流下。惡魔現下一點也不在意，滿手自己的體液握著天使白皙的腿。

現在不是把時間用在幫天使細細擴張的時候，那個可以留到下一次，他用了跟在自己身上一樣的惡魔的小小的技巧。

惡魔抵著天使。

「吸口氣。」

克勞利看著天使發亮的眼睛，捅了進去， 溫暖得不可思議，就跟在那個觀察箱裡和煦的陽光般。

在全黑的翅膀籠罩下，只有天使的眼睛發亮著，擦過前列腺帶來的快感讓天使紅了眼眶。

天使哽咽喊著惡魔以往的名字，手圈著惡魔的肩膀，呻吟散著熱氣。

天使的腿圈著惡魔的腰，克勞利不費力地帶著天使更多快感。

 

惡魔覺得天使總是很暖，全部都是暖的，把他蹭的溫熱起來。

阿茲拉斐爾雪白燦亮的翅膀就這麼展開。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫，亂糟糟。  
> 搭上這台由原作開的車。


End file.
